


Welcome to the Survey Corps

by RoseNox98



Series: Partners in Crime [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR pt1, All dialog is from the episode, I'm just playing with the Emotions, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little insight into what I believe was going through Levi's mind in the first part of ACWNR.</p><p>Spoilers for the episode within, read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Survey Corps

“We’ve got confirmation on Jan,” Farlan started as they headed out for their next heist. “He’s at a first rate hospital.”

Levi grunted in reply, and Farlan continued. “The identity of that man is also confirmed. This job is the real thing.”

A beat, then: “We gonna do it, Levi?”

The words from their meeting with the noble rang in Levi’s head, a warning that even if they didn’t follow through, they would still get caught up in the whirlwind.

“Bro?” Isabel prompted, looking at him while they walked.

“Carry on as normal.” Levi said, voice sharp. “But _if_ they appear just like he said they would, we’ll start the job.”

Levi wasn’t sure that the noble that approached them could be trusted, the air of Capital supremacy clinging to his clothes like his rich perfume.

But he was offering them a good deal and a life outside of the underground, and if all Levi had to do to get that life for his friends was kill one man, well, he’d killed for less.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The plan went off without a hitch, Levi smirking to himself as he heard the merchants angrily cry out for the Military Police.

Isabel cried out with excitement, always happy when she flew, and Levi thought that maybe Labov was lying.

“Levi! They’re here! The pursuers!” Farlan called out from just behind him.

Levi looked over his shoulder to see five men following them, four of them wearing hooded cloaks.

“Huh,” Isabel scoffed. “The Military Police again? Haven’t learnt their lesson, have they?”

She looked to Levi. “Hey, Levi-bro! What I just said was a cool line, right?”

“Are you an idiot?” He shot back in good nature, making her narrow her eyes at him, not amused.

Their pursuers gained on them, practically breathing down their necks, and the tree of them had to evade them.

Levi caught sight of the patch on their leader’s arm, a flash of glinting blue eyes as he overshot Levi.

 Farlan noticed too, and called it out to them. “Those movements, they’re not the Military Police.”

“Yeah,” Levi said. “No mistake, it’s them.”

“That Wings of Freedom crest, it’s the Survey Corps.”

"Heh. As people who battle the Titan, they’re as different as expected.”

“You guys, you know, right?” Levi asked, eyes forward. They had been planning this for weeks, moves set.

“Of course,” answered Isabel at once. “It’s the job, right?” Farlan chimed in, voice cocky.

Words went unsaid, and then they both shot off in different directions, leaving Levi alone.

Two members of the Corps followed them, the other two staying on Levi’s trail.

“ _Now then, let me see how good the Survey Corps really is!”_ Levi thought, shooting out his cables again and speeding up.

He left them behind in a cloud of gas, shooting through the opened window of a building.

He made it out the other side, but as soon as he hit open air he saw a cloaked figure coming at him from below.

He dodged, just missing the sharp edge of his sword, and flew into a tunnel.

He heard the loud crash of clay giving way a second before a solid mass hit him in the back, pushing him down.

The weight of the large man pulled him down, and Levi smashed through a stack of empty crates before hitting the ground back first.

His momentum carried him into a roll, and Levi was on his feet, knife draw just in time to slice through one of the blond’s cables.

The force of the blow sent the sword flying in an arch, and Levi didn’t think twice about changing his hold on his knife, his back hand cupped over the pummel to add more force to the blow just like Kenny had taught him.

It would have been a killing blow, but another man intercepted, catching Levi’s blade and twisting it back.

Levi jumped back, ready to make another attempt at the same time the other man leapt forward.

His larger mass forced Levi back, slamming him into a beam, and Levi’s hand wrapped around the man’s left wrist, holding his blade back from his throat.

He struggled, trying to push back, but the man stopped him.

“Stop it. Take a look around you.”

Levi reluctantly did as he was told.

Farlan and Isabel had been captured, his lover standing passive in the soldier’s hold while Isabel thrashed, kicking her feet off the ground. “Let me go, you bastard!” She yelled kicking again. “Damn it all!”

Farlan noticed him first, calling out Levi’s name in surprise.

Knowing a threat when he saw one, Levi glared at the man before him, feeling his thumb dig into his wrist more, pushing at the pressure point.

Levi’s knife hit the ground with a clang, and he held that man’s gaze for a second longer before they both let go, the blond lowering his weapon.

“You’re quick at reading the situation,” he said like he was surprised.

Levi glared, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer, even as the man that tackled him cuffed his hands in cool iron.

Farlan and Isabel were brought over, the three of them forced to their knees on the muddy ground.

Levi seethed silently as he felt the filth seep through his clothes, bowing his head.

“I’ll ask a few questions,” the leader of the group said.

“Where did you get this?” he asked, holding up a piece of their stolen gear.

Levi felt a flush of pride when Isabel and Farlan remained defiantly silent.

“You guys are skilled with 3D Maneuver Gear. Who taught you all that?”

Silence filled the air again, and Levi could practically _feel_ how annoyed the man was getting with them.

He walked a few steps closer, stopping in front of Levi. “You’re their leader, right? Were you trained in the Military?”

Levi clenched his jaw, not speaking, when someone grabbed a fistful of his hair from behind.

A flash of fear went through him, Levi remembering all too well how some men would do that to his mother.

She always told him to close his eyes, but flashes of what he _had_ seen were burned in his mind.

Before he could think on that too much, he was shoved face first into a mud puddle.

Isabel and Farlan finally broke, lashing out. “ _You!_ -” she cut herself off, and Levi turned his head so he could glared up at the man still standing over him, breathing hard as anger and revulsion rose thickly inside of him.

“I’ll ask you one more time: Where did you learn to use 3D Maneuver Gear?”

Levi glared. There was no way for him to answer without getting dirty water in his mouth and the bastard knew that.

Just the feel of it pressing at his lips made him want to gag at the familiar taste. 

“ _Not from anyone_!” Farlan finally burst out, unable to see Levi treated in such a manner. “We learnt it by ourselves!”

“Self-taught you say?” The leader asked, turning his head slightly to look at Farlan. “I don’t believe it.”

“It’s just so we’re able to rise even a bit in this dirty garbage place!” Farlan yelled, glaring up at the blond. “People who are used to sunlight like you won’t understand!”

“That’s enough,” Isabel burst out. “Let bro go! Don’t be cocky just because you’re soldiers!”

He nodded at the man holding Levi down and he was lifted from the puddle, his bangs and shirt soaked in mud.

The man behind him kept a firm grip on him as the leader knelt down in the puddle in front of Levi.

“My name is Erwin Smith,” He introduced. “And yours is?”

Levi had half a mind to not answer him, but the grip on his hair tightened. “ _Levi_ ,” he ground out, seething.

“Levi,” Erwin repeated, as if testing the name. “Why don’t we make a deal?”

Levi’s mind worked, whirling. “A deal?” he repeated.

“I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return, lend me your strength. Join the Survey Corps.”

Levi looked up sharply at that, as did Farlan and Isabel. Maybe they hadn’t completely blown the job.

“And if I refuse?” Levi asked, wanting to know what was at stake.  
  
“The Military Police will have you. Considering all of your crimes,” he said standing up. “You and your friends won’t be treated very nicely.”

He walked a few paces away before turning back around. “Choose whichever you prefer.”

Levi looked at his friends, weighing his options. Denying Erwin meant prison at best and execution at worst.

Isabel was scrappy, but Levi knew she wouldn't last a week in jail. It would be like putting a bird in a too small cage.

And Farlan, well, Levi wasn't willing to bet with his lover's life.

Which only left him with one choice.

“ _Fine_ ,” Levi spit out, surprising his friends. “I’ll join the Survey Corps.”


End file.
